Sally
by wwechick
Summary: A One-Shot of Jonathan Good (Dean Ambrose) and Renee Paquette (Renee Young) as parents to an adopted little girl (O/C)
**This is a one-shot story I thought up about Dean Ambrose and Renee Young. However in this story, I will be using their real names Jonathan Good and Renee Paquette. Honestly, I think these two make a very cute couple. In this story, they will be a married couple and I added my own character. Anyways, enjoy.**

 **Sally**

It was a beautiful Spring day in Cincinnatti, Ohio. Sally Good, was making her way down to the kitchen for some breakfast. This adorable, cute-as-a-button 6 year old auburn haired, Hello Kitty pajama wearing girl was going on her second week living with her adopted parents Jonathan Good and his wife Renee Paquette Good. This couple wanted so much to have a family of their own with a kid, or maybe even two. Yet with the misfortune of Renee's inability to have a child, it was impossible. So, they chose to go the route of adoption.

The couple made their way to the Faith Hope and Love adoption agency in search of a child. Their eyes fell upon this blue eyed girl. Jonathan and Renee looked at each other and nodded in agreement. After filling out the paperwork, Sally Good, formaly known as Sally Woodworth, had a new home.

Sally made it to the kitchen and saw Renee making a pot of coffee for her and her husband. Renee turned and looked at her adopted daughter.

"Morning, sleepy head." she greeted sweetly.

"Morning," Sally said, rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes.

"Did you sleep okay last night?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Another set of footsteps sounded approaching the kitchen.

"Morning, Jonathan." Renee said with a smile.

"Morning, Renee." He said with a smile of his own. He knelt down in front of Sally. "Morning, kiddo. Sleep well?"

"Yep."

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes, please."

Jonathan stood, then picked Sally up in his arms carrying her to the table. He pulled out a chair at the table and carefully sat Sally in it. Once she was settled in, Jonathan scooted the chair closer to the table so she could reach it better.

"Here's a cup of milk for you, dear." Renee said sitting the beverage in front of Sally.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Would you like some scrambled eggs and toast?"

"Yes, please."

Such politeness.

"Coming up." Renee turned to her husband. "Eggs and toast for you?"

"Yes, please. Could I have a kiss to go with that?"

Her answer came in the form of a tender smooch, which Jonathan gladly returned.

Jonathan poured the coffee into two mugs and sat them on the table, then helped Renee serve the plates of food. The 3 of them sat around the table eating when a thought entered Jonathan's head.

"Hey, Renee. What's the weather supposed to be like today? Do you know?"

"I heard it's supposed to be really nice. In the 60's was what the weatherman stated."

"Well, I was thinking of maybe the 3 of us taking a trip to the Cincinnatti Zoo today. What do you say?"

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea, Jonathan. What do you think, Sally?"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Jonathan answered. "I even heard on the news that there were 2 new black bear cubs born a couple weeks ago. Maybe you would like to see them."

"Sure. I finished my breakfast, Renee. Is it okay if I go get dressed now?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Would you like me to take your plate for you?"

"No thank you. I can do it."

"Alright."

Sally got up from the table to take her empty plate to the sink. However, the plate slipped out of her hands and crashed into pieces on the white tiled floor. The sound made Jonathan and Renee gasp. Sally looked at her adopted parents, whom were looking at her. Sally started backing away from them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...it was an accident."

Sally ran out of the kitchen and took off towards her bedroom as the couple rose from the table.

"Sally, wait!" Renee called out.

"Sally, hold on!" Jonathan tried.

The sound of the bedroom door closing sounded throughout the house. The two stood looking at each other.

"Did you see that? The look of fear on her face?" Renee asked.

"I did."

"It was only an accident. She didn't mean to drop the plate. Why would she run?"

"I don't know. Maybe she thinks we're mad at her."

"I'm not mad at her."

"Well, neither am I. I mean, like you said, it _was_ just an accident."

"She just looked so...so scared."

"Yes, she did."

"If I get the kitchen cleaned up, would you go talk to her?"

"You don't need any help?"

"No, I'll take care of this. But, thank you though for the offer."

"Okay. I'll go find out what's got her so spooked."

Jonathan made his way to Sally's room. He gently tapped on the door 3 times.

"Sally? Can I come in, please?" He waited for an answer, but none came.

He reached for the doorknob and turned it to the right. The door opened inward and he stepped inside. What he saw confused him. Sally was sitting on the floor, in the corner nearest her window. Her legs were brought up to her chest and she was resting her head on her knees. Jonathan walked into the room, around the foot of the bed, over to where Sally sat.

"Sally? Honey, why are you sitting on the floor?"

"Waiting for you."

"Waiting for me? Why?"

"To punish me."

"Punish? Why would I punish you?"

"Because I was a bad girl."

"Sally, you're not a bad girl," Jonathan said crouching in front of her. "Why would you think that?"

"I broke a plate."

"Yeah, but you didn't mean to. It was only an accident."

"So you're not going to punish me?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"No, not at all. I have no reason to punish you."

"You're not going to take a belt to me or hit me or anything?"

Did he hear right? Had Sally been abused? How could somebody do such a terrible thing to an innocent little girl? Jonathan rose and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Sally, would you come up here, please?"

Sally did as was requested. She sat to his right on the bed. He looked deep into her eyes before asking.

"Is that what happened to you? Did somebody hurt you?"

Sally looked at her feet dangling off the bed.

"Come on, kiddo. Look at me." She did. "Did somebody hurt you?"

She nodded her head yes. Jonathan couldn't believe it. This angel of a little girl had been abused. How could anybody ever think of hurting this precious child? His heart was breaking for her. He couldn't imagine what she must have been through.

"Sally...I want you to listen to me very carefully, okay?" She nodded again, not removing her eyes from him. "I give you my word. This is my vow to you. Whatever abuse you went through, I swear to you a million times over that it will never, ever happen again. Do you believe me?"

Sally sniffed before answering, "Yes."

"Never again." Jonathan repeated. "The only way I would lay a hand on you is..."

Jonathan reached forward and wiped the tears from her eyes, then brushed her bangs from her face. He let out a soft sigh, then cleared his throat. "Now, Sally. I know I'm not your real father. However, I am going to do the absolute best that I can to be the best father I can be for you. I guarantee I won't be perfect, but I will try my best."

"Okay."

They shared a smile as Jonathan reached forward and pulled her into a gentle loving hug. "So.." he began as he pulled her away from him. "Still want to go to the zoo today?"

"Yes!"

Jonathan went over to the closet and picked out some clothes and her white tennis shoes and sat them on the bed. "Would you like some help getting ready?"

"No, thank you."

"Alrighty then. Well, if you need anything, come find us, okay?"

"Sure."

Jonathan turned to walk out of the room when he heard Sally speak.

"Um...Jonathan?"

"Yes, hon?" he said facing her at her bedroom door.

"Could I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing, kiddo. Anything."

After leaving her room, Jonathan went back to the kitchen to find Renee. The kitchen had been cleaned up after breakfast, and the shattered plate had been tossed. He walked into the kitchen not saying a word. He rested the palms of his hands on the countertop head hanging low. Renee looked at him concerned at his quietness. After closing the door of the closet housing the broom and dust pail, she walked over to him resting a hand on his left shoulder.

"Jonathan? Is...everything okay? Are you alright?"

His body began to shake and a soft sound escaped his mouth..

"Jonathan?" Renee addressed again turning him to face her. He looked down at the kitchen floor. "What is it?"

Jonathan looked up at his wife, tears falling down his face.

"Sally..." he started to say. With his voice quivering and wavering, it made it difficult. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried again. "Sally asked me something before I left her room?"

"Really? Well, what did she ask you?"

"She asked me..." he said between sobs. "She asked me if...if she could...call...me...Dad."

A silent gasp escaped Renee's mouth and tears began forming in her eyes also.

"Oh, Jonathan..." was all she said as she pulled him into a hug. They embraced each other crying together.

They had always wanted to be a family. It was all they ever talked about. Yet, when they found out Renee could have kids, it turned their world upside-down. When they adopted Sally, it made everything for them seem right again. They were blessed to have this young girl in their lives. All they ever wanted was a family. All they ever wanted was to be a mom and dad. It was their dream. With Sally, it was a dream come true.

 **THE END**


End file.
